


Platonic Love

by fandomismyship



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Mentions of Sexual Interactions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4788800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomismyship/pseuds/fandomismyship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley reflects on his beneficial friendship with Gabriel Shurley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Platonic Love

**Author's Note:**

> It's too early to allow me to write fics and then publish them.

Crowley shifted on the bed, his arm curling around the other body in his bed, rolling his eyes when the boy shuffled closer and buried his head in his chest. Things between Crowley and Gabriel may not be serious, but the dark haired boy had a soft spot in his heart for his sugar addicted friend none the less. Things between them had started rather early on in the friendship, both of them making it very clear that it was nothing more than friends with benefits. Well, best friends with benefits. It was fun, exciting and all Crowley needed when things got too stressful and neither of them wanted to face the outside world.

A majority of the time, where one lead, the other followed. There wasn't really one that was up higher on the social status than the other, they were both equal and a team that most teachers dreaded to have at the time same and students worked to avoid getting on the bad side of. They weren't bad people, not really. Well, Crowley was pretty bad. Gabriel was just happy to help, or receive help from his friend on the basis that the victim deserved their punishment.

Gabriel really was a kind soul, despite popular belief. Never had Crowley seen Gabriel bring any harm to a person who did not deserve it in his eyes. Hell, his friend was the one who kept him in line most of the time and forbid Crowley from being as he was before their three year friendship had begun. Gabriel was like Crowley's own, unwanted, guardian Angel. Maybe he was secretly the Archangel Gabriel. Then again, maybe not. Crowley couldn't really imagine Gabriel telling Mary she was pregnant with the bloody son of God without somehow fucking it up.

A soft snore came from the sleeping boy and Crowley let out an amused laugh, leaning down to press a light kiss to the top of his head. His hand ran up the soft skin around his friends side, his fingers pressing into the slight fat that lay there. Gabriel had always been self conscious about the chub that lay around his stomach area, but Crowley secretly adored it. It made him soft and a complete contrast to Crowley's skin and bones. Being able to dig his fingers into the cuddliness that was his friend was something that Crowley did as often as he could.

Then there was Gabriel's hair. Oh, his hair. It seemed completely ridiculous to be so fixated on hair, but there was just something about those long, dirty blonde locks. Crowley moved his fingers up to the others hair before running his hands through them, pressing his face into them and snorting when he pulled away with his own shampoos scent in his nose. Gabriel really was at his house too much. The nude boy's favourite thing about his best friends hair was when they were in a tight embrace, each panting and moaning away, when he could wrap his fingers in those Angelic locks and tug on them. The noises Gabriel made were what drew Crowley to the best orgasmic experience he'd had in his seventeen years on this planet.

Crowley made a small face as he felt something cold on his body and he moved his hand down by Gabriel's face, wiping the spot and rolling his eyes as he came away with drool. Crowley had a disgusting best friend. The boy wiped his hand on his mattress before glancing back down at Gabriel lips. Gabriel had really nice lips, they were a light pink and very nice when wrapped around his cock. He had a perfect dip in the top lip and Crowley lightly ran his rough thumb along it, pulling his bottom one down for a moment before letting out a deep sigh and lying back once more.

The movement seemed to stir his friend from his slumber because he was suddenly letting out a small whine and stretching his arms out. A loud yawn left Gabriel's lips before he brought his- extremely talented- hands up to his eyes and rubbed them. Suddenly deep golden eyes that the sun seemed to always hit in the exact right way where on his and Crowley raised an eyebrow. "At last he awakens," he drawled, an amused smile tugging at the corners of his lips, "I was beginning to worry that you had suddenly turned into dear Sleeping Beauty. Though, I guess you are missing the beauty part of that."

Gabriel put a hand over Crowley's face with a frown. "Shut up, you love my beauty," he told him, pulling his hand back and placing it back on Crowley's chest as he settled back into his previous position. "Stop staring at me."

"Your ego really has gotten too big." Crowley tugged Gabriel's hair lightly, snorting at the pinch that got him. Gabriel looked back up at him and Crowley tilted his head at him.

"What are you thinking about?" Gabriel asked curiously as Crowley let his fingers play with the odd strand in Gabriel's hair, only tugging lightly if he happened to find a knot in it.

"A hot guy," Crowley replied easily, his tone clearly putting across to his friend that he was teasing him. Sort of. Okay, so he was faking it. He was thinking about Gabriel and Gabriel was a hot guy, after all.

A smug look crossed his friends face and Crowley stopped himself from rolling his eyes with great difficulty. "I am really hot, aren't I? I think about me too..."

Sometimes Crowley questioned this friendship, questioned how far he had let it go, but he knew he wouldn't have it any other way. Crowley noticed he'd let a few minute or so go by without replying and he glanced back down at Gabriel, away to reply before noticing the other had bloody well gone back to sleep on his chest. "The things I do for you," he whispered, pressing a light kiss to his head. There was no part of him that in love with his best friend, but Crowley was willing to secretly admit that he platonically loved his Trickster of a friend with what little part of his soul wasn't as black as his heart.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me Chuck, for I think I have sinned with this fic.  
> I actually loved writing this.  
> Feel free to leave kudos, comments and requests!  
> All are greatly appreciated.  
> Thank you for reading. :)


End file.
